I Like to Move It
(DLC) (Kids 2014 version) (Kids 2014 version) |artist= l feat. (JD) (Groove Century) (JD3, JDGH/JDBO) |year= 1993 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 2 (Average) |nogm= 4 (JD3, JDGH/JDBO) 3 (Kids version in JDU) |pc= (Just Dance) (JD3/JDGH/BO) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) (JDKids on JDU) |lc= (JDKids on JDU) |pictos= 57 (JD) 53 (Sequels) |nowc = ILikeToMoveIt |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser (JD) William Simmons (K2014) |dlc = January 4, 2012 (JD3) November 29, 2016 (JDU version)}} "I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" by Reel 2 Real ft.The Mad Stuntman is featured in , , , , , and the Kids version on and . Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance The dancer is a woman who wears an orange shirt, orange shorts, pink knee pads, a pink belt with a white buckle, yellow earrings and pink boots. She has pink and orange hair and is wearing yellow and pink bracelets on her arms. Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Original Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|Remake Just Dance Kids 2014 The dancers wear animal costumes: the first is a hippo, the second is a lion at best vision and the third is a giraffe. They are based off the Madagascar movie. Background ''Just Dance There are pink and blue squares in the background, moving in diagonal. In the remake, there are teal lights shooting in diagonal lines. ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' The routine takes place in a savanna with a tree and some mountains on the horizon. Gold Moves ''Just Dance 3''/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of''/''Remake'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the main series, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 4 is the last move of the routine. ILTMI GM 1.png|All Gold Moves ILTMI GM 2.png|A different representation of the Pictogram ILTMI GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game ''Just Dance Unlimited'' (K2014) There are 3 Gold Moves in the Kids version on Just Dance Unlimited. Gold Moves 1 and 2: hit the air in front of you with your hands, bending your back slightly. Gold Move 3: shake your arms back and forth, standing on the left. KIDSILikeToMoveItGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 KIDSILikeToMoveItGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups I Like To Move It appears in the following Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Captions I Like to Move It appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * MC Skater * Put Your Hand Up * Sing Everybody * Skater Boogie * Skater Girl * Skater Mix Trivia * In The Smurfs Dance Party, the song is titled We Like To Smurf It. * The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman) but it is covered in the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and in the Wii versions of Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' by Groove Century. Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is still covered. ** However, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * This song was featured in the movie Madagascar. * The texture of the coach's shorts are very glitchy because the colour constantly changes from orange to magenta. * Don't You Worry Child and Let's Get It Started reuse a move from this routine. * The coach's face glitches at some points of the song. * William Simmons, the performer of the Kids version, is featured on Teens React from The Fine Bros, and he coincidentally appears in the react video for Just Dance 2016. Gallery Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|''I Like To Move It'' Iliketomoveitsqa.png|''I Like To Move It'' (JD3/GH/BO/NOW files) Iliketomoveit cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Remake) Kidsiliketomoveit.jpg|''I Like to Move It'' (JDKids remake) MadagascarMenu.png|''I Like To Move It'' on the Just Dance menu File:ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|Avatar on asdasd.png|Avatar on /''2016'' ILikeToMoveItKidsava.png|Kids avatar on Gold_I Like To Move It.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Like To Move It.png|Diamond avatar 200632.png|Kids Golden avatar 300632.png|Kids Diamond avatar ilikemoveitcoach.png|Coach extraction iLikeToMoveItJustDancekidsGameplay.jpg|Gameplay from FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Appearance in Footloose i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms KIDSILikeToMoveItPictos.png|Pictograms (Kids remake) Videos Reel 2 Real - I Like To Move It HQ 1994 Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) (Just Dance 1) Just Dance 3 I Like To Move It 5 Stars Just Dance Best Of I Like to move It Real 2 Real (Solo) 5* JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS - I Like to Move it(Radio Mix)(Normal4) Just Dance Now - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) Smurfs Dance Party - We Like to Smurf It Just Dance Kids 2014 - I Like To Move It Just Dance Kids 2014 I Like To Move It I Like to Move It - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation es:I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)ru:I Like to Move It Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:William Simmons Category:Remixes Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Eurobeat Category:Chantal Robson Category:Jordyn Jones Category:Sierra Neudeck